


Частный случай всеобщей истории

by cuppa_tea



Series: Это Неаполь [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gap Filler, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: "А муж не пошел за пывом".Фик самостоятельный по сюжету, но может читаться как эпизод-филлер к тексту "Это Неаполь". Там Альфонсо сказал, что они с Лоренцо в прошлом виделись пять раз - и Лоренцо поверил, хотя сам помнил только четыре встречи.Это пятая.
Relationships: Alfonso II di Napoli/Lorenzo de Medici, Alfonso/Lorenzo, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Others
Series: Это Неаполь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Частный случай всеобщей истории

**Author's Note:**

> Автор борзо настрочил под влиянием странного сна и теперь хлопает глазами - шоэтобыло? Беты нет, вычитано слабо. Уши Обоснуя трещат от натяжения, но он есть. Интерьер частью взят из фильма, частью додуман.

Человек в плаще торопливо шел вдоль облезлых домов, стиснувших улицу с двух сторон сплошными рядами. Капюшон был надвинут на лицо, редкие масляные плошки высвечивали плотную бородку клином и очертания носа и губ. Он шагал тихо, держался ближе к стенам, избегая заполненных зловонной жижей ям. Вечером на город излился дождь, а ночью пришел туман, облепил закрытые ставни. Облака разошлись, и на Вечный Город взглянула луна, но светло было только в руинах Палатина. А в переулках внизу было темно.  
Где-то на далекой башне часы пробили три, их звон смешался с равномерным чавканьем грязи под ногами. Только однажды идущий сбился с шага: тишину вдруг пронзил безумный вопль где-то вверху, ему вторил долгий, низкий вой. Человек шатнулся в сторону и дернул под плащом руками, чтобы через миг обругать проклятых кошек, спутавших ноябрь с мартом, после чего продолжил свой путь.  
Остановился он возле неприметной подворотни. Повернул капюшон вправо, влево и нырнул в темноту.  
Там была дверь, почти слившаяся со стеной. Человек высунул из-под плаща руку с согнутыми пальцами и стукнул по доске. Один раз, потом еще два.  
Напротив его лица открылось квадратное окошко, и сквозь затейливую решетку глянули черные глаза под густыми бровями. Между глаз сидела большая черная муха.  
Человек в плаще чуть сдвинул капюшон назад. Окошко закрылось, зато открылась дверь. В подворотню просочился тусклый рыжий свет. Человек шагнул внутрь и забрал свет с собой.  
За дверью пахло благовониями, журчала вода – совсем не та, что текла вдоль улиц, смывая нечистоты. В сумраке виднелись колонны, томные статуи под арками, факелы в полукруглых альковах, тончайшие занавески. Здесь было тихо, благочинно и странным образом пустынно, как бывает глубокой ночью во всяком богатом доме, где живет очень много людей и одновременно никто не живет. Проще говоря, в любом дорогом борделе.  
– Он спит? – шепотом поинтересовался человек в плаще.  
Второй был выше на голову, но уже в плечах. Он усмехнулся, отчего шевельнулась муха между глаз.  
– Спит. Все уснули.  
– Ну и дела. Порок тоже должен спать?  
В тени под капюшоном блеснул ехидный оскал.  
Бровастый хмыкнул, сделал рукой знак следовать за ним и пошел вперед.  
Они миновали колонны, бассейны, где плескались отблески огня, поднялись по ступеням в один коридор, свернули в другой. Бровастый подошел к высокой двери, на створках которой изогнулись позеленевшие бронзовые наяды. Проводник открыл одну створку, поднял тяжелый красный занавес и кивнул в образовавшийся проем. Человек в плаще прошел за дверь.  
– Поторопись, - шепнул проводник. – Я жду у входа.  
Занавес опустился.  
Гость быстро огляделся вокруг. В темноте угадывалась роскошная обстановка. Комната казалась обжитой, словно фамильное гнездо очень родовитой птицы.  
Отсюда короткий переход вел в другое помещение, больших размеров и озаренное игрой живого огня.  
Гость обогнул массивный письменный стол и вышел под своды зала с овальным бассейном посередине. От воды веяло теплом. Две трубы под напором извергали бурлящие струи, наполняя уши приятным шумом. Отвлекая слух любого, кто спит или бодрствует в этом доме.  
По другую сторону бассейна располагалась небольшая апсида, кощунственное подобие алтаря. Темнота в ней была пронизана лучами света, но не рыжего, а прозрачно-серебристого, проникающего снаружи через маленькие окошки. Самый широкий, вертикальный луч разбивался о поверхность воды в большой каменной раковине-чаше.  
Гость перекрестился и выругался в воротник.  
Нужное ему помещение находилось по левую руку. Сквозь дверной проем виднелась кровать под темно-красным покрывалом и светлеющие на ней тела.

Комнату освещали три стеклянные лампы на цепях: красная, зеленая, желтая. Четвертая, черная, погасла. Здесь было жарко, душно от винных паров, миазмов плоти, приторных ароматических эликсиров... На полу и на столиках кувшины, блюда с остатками фруктов, апельсиновая кожура.  
Вот где порок представал во всем своем гибельном великолепии: соблазнительный, неодолимо влекущий на вид, омерзительный по сути. На огромных размеров ложе, которое предназначено для двоих, соединенных таинством венчания, нашли пристанище четыре нечестивца.  
С правой стороны раскинулся во сне молодой мужчина, длинноногий и широкоплечий. Тело – само совершенство, мускулы развиты упражнениями, но спокойствие бесстыдной натуры позволило им расслабиться во сне. На запястье левой руки повязана широкая черная лента. Одна нога вытянута, другая согнута в колене, и член демонстрирует себя любому, кто возымеет желание на него взглянуть.  
Рядом с ним спит на боку женщина мощного сложения, с копной седеющих кудрей. В ногах кровати, поперек покрывала растянулись две девицы, выставили вверх свеженькие, крепкие зады. Хуже того – на ковре возле кровати переплелась в сонном объятии еще одна пара, женщина лет восемнадцати – хотя во сне все шлюхи выглядят моложе, – и ее любовник. У него тело юноши, а душа, вне всякого сомнения, стара и черна, как сама Преисподняя. Ничего. Он тоже не уйдет от расплаты.  
Человек в плаще перешагнул через ноги спящей пары, откинул с головы капюшон. По-кошачьи беззвучно, почти не тревожа постели, забрался на кровать и сел сбоку от мужчины с лентой на руке.  
Вот ради кого, из-за кого был весь этот долгий путь. Из-за него пришлось тайно рыскать вокруг отцовского замка, наблюдая, как этот сатир выгуливает на крепостной стене чужую жену. (Гость сцепил руки, поглаживая безымянный палец, с которого три недели назад предусмотрительно снял рубиновый перстень.) Все думали, ее муж на охоте. На охоте, да не за тем зверем… Из-за него была дорога верхом из Неаполя в Рим, слежка за каретой, остановившейся в трущобах под Палатином. Из-за него был подкуплен страж в борделе: золото перешло из рук герцога в лапы язычника, не ведающего о том, кому он оказывает услугу. Все из-за него, ради него – ради того, чтобы свершилась месть. Прольется кровь, восторжествует данная свыше власть, и муж снова обретет свою законную жену. Вместе до конца, в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
Гость нащупал рукоять ножа. Вытащив его из чехла, зажал в кулаке острием вниз и принялся изучать взглядом лежащее перед ним тело.  
Затем вытянул левую руку, коснулся выемки над сердцем лежащего, погладил ее пальцами. Кожа была влажной, прохладной; грудь легко и размеренно приподнималась вместе с дыханием. Он сдвинул руку выше, скользя кончиками пальцев по негустой поросли на груди. Дотянулся до челюсти, где чуть отросшая щетина была заметна лишь на ощупь.  
Лежащий мужчина приоткрыл глаза. Светлые брови напряглись, помогая зрению сосредоточиться.  
– Альфонсо? – выдохнул он удивленно.  
Гость помолчал.  
– Да, это я, – сказал он, поглаживая пальцем уголок расслабленных губ.  
Лежащий шевельнулся, собираясь приподняться – и застыл, зажмурив глаза. Зубы обнажились в страдальческом оскале.  
Затем он, не открывая глаза, осторожно расслабил бедра, плечи, выдохнул – шумно, с болью.  
– Стерва… – хрипло простонал он.  
Человек в плаще – Альфонсо – склонил голову к плечу.  
– Кто? – спросил он.  
– Она… стерва.  
Гость выпрямился. Его ладонь теперь лежала на влажной коже, под которой удары сердца пытались разогнать вязкую кровь, густую от вина.  
Обнаженный мужчина сглотнул, беспокойно во что-то всматриваясь под закрытыми веками.  
– Подлая потаскуха… Ей бы только унизить меня. Чем больнее, тем слаще...  
– Кому слаще?  
Лежащий посмотрел на него и засмеялся – в ладони отозвалась глубокая дрожь. Он поднял левую руку, встряхивая указательным пальцем.  
– Вот… Вот. Ты понимаешь. Ты меня понимаешь.  
Его взгляд упал на ленту на запястье. Из губ вырвалось проклятие, брови жалобно приподнялись. Он показал запястье гостю.  
Тот помедлил, облизывая зубы, и осторожно взялся за протянутую к нему кисть. Ощупал ленту. Гладкий шелк, твердая горошина узла. Не развязать. Тогда он, низко держа нож, поддел лезвием ленту. Она лопнула.  
Лежащий тут же потерял к ней интерес. Повернул голову на подушке, положил пальцы на глаза, заслоняясь от света. Взгляду гостя остались широкий волевой рот, сильный подбородок с ямочкой.  
– Почему так, Альфонсо?  
– Почему что?  
Пальцы соскользнули с тяжелых век, глаза взглянули одурманенно, печально.  
– Почему мы тянемся к тем, кто причиняет боль?  
Гость снова облизал зубы и впервые отвел взгляд.  
– Я не знаю.  
Лежащий покивал. Пьяно схватился за ладонь, распластанную у него на груди, за скрытое под плащом плечо, потянул к себе.  
– Иди сюда. Ну, иди же. Ляг. А ее к чертям.  
– Кого?  
– Кого, кого... Ее. Потаскуху... – он грузным рывком отодвинулся от края, толкнул старую блудницу.  
Она что-то проворчала с закрытыми глазами, перевалилась на спину и замерла.  
Альфонсо лег на бок, едва успев сунуть под себя нож. Под головой оказался перекат плечевого мускула, и он на миг закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах.  
Лежащий обнял его за голову, погладил, прислонился щекой.  
– Вот так. Так хорошо. Я тебе расскажу…  
Плечо двигалось, когда двигались пальцы. Губы шевелились, выдавая обрывки слов, тайны чужой жизни, так и оставшиеся тайной. Альфонсо не слушал, не понимал. Он слышал только голос – сонный, низкий, постепенно уходящий в шепот…  
За стеной что-то рухнуло, разбилось, взлетели перепуганные голоса.  
Лежащий подхватился, вскинул обе руки.  
– Что это?..  
Альфонсо быстро закрыл ему ладонью глаза, как мертвому.  
– Ничего. Спи, Лоренцо. Спи.  
Поднятые вверх руки застыли, как будто сомневаясь, а потом упали на кровать. Плечо под головой размягчилось.  
Альфонсо затаился, ловя малейшие звуки, которые могли бы означать опасность. Но голоса стихли... Ни криков, ни скрипа железных петель, ни шагов. Тогда он медленно убрал ладонь и стал разглядывать профиль того, кого звали Лоренцо.  
Рукоять ножа давила снизу на бедро. Он мысленно послал ее к дьяволу, подтянулся выше, прикоснулся носом к виску Лоренцо. Постепенно, надавливая все сильнее, согнулся в плечах, прижался лбом к его волосам.  
Поверх дыхания спящих людей доносился шум воды в бассейне. Коварный, усыпительный шум.  
Альфонсо открыл глаза. Поднял левую руку и, косо за ней наблюдая, провел ладонью над обнаженным телом. Не коснувшись кожи, ладонь свернулась, змеей юркнула под плащ.  
Альфонсо приподнялся, вытащил из-под себя нож. Сел, соскользнул на край постели, спустил ноги на ковер.  
Он смотрел в пол, брови были сосредоточенно нахмурены, губы сжаты.  
Повернув голову, он взглянул на лицо, спокойное во сне. Затем снова на нож в своих руках. Поиграл рукоятью, подбрасывая лезвие плашмя на кончике пальца, и поднялся на ноги.  
– Спи, Лоренцо, – прошептал он, пряча нож.  
На кровати, на измятом покрывале чернел обрывок ленты. Альфонсо наклонился, подобрал его. Понюхал, потер между пальцами, смял ленту в кулаке. Подумал и сунул ее за пазуху.  
Перед тем как уйти, задержал взгляд – не на Лоренцо, нет, – на юноше, спящем в объятиях подруги.  
Ну что ж, не судьба. Либо и того, и другого, либо никого.

Страж возле дверей встретил злобным шипением.  
– Ты что застрял? Пьяная девка свалила вазу, хозяин проснулся, я его насилу убедил, что сам присмотрю за всем. А засыпает он тяжело. Того и гляди выйдет, из-за тебя и меня на колесе растянут!  
– Не растянут, – Альфонсо оскалился. – Кто со мной свяжется, до колеса не доживет.  
Бровастый подозрительно прищурился.  
Оскал стал шире.  
– Шучу, – Альфонсо хлопнул стража по плечу. – Уходим.  
– Порядок?.. – немного успокоившись, тот кивнул в сторону колонн.  
– Сейчас да. Переполох будет утром.  
Страж еще посверлил его взглядом, потом широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Альфонсо повернулся к двери.  
– Погоди! – страж схватил его за рукав. – А остальное?  
– Не здесь, идиот.

Улица была все так же темна и пустынна, только туман припал ниже к земле. Альфонсо со стражем отошли к соседним домам, подальше от борделя, остановились возле чьих-то ворот, над которыми догорала масляная лампа.  
Альфонсо запустил руку под плащ.  
– Держи, – он вытащил из-за пояса бархатный мешочек, перебросил своему спутнику.  
Тот ловко поймал, подбросил на ладони. В мешочке сладко звякнуло.  
– Расходимся – ты туда, я сюда, и мы друг друга не видели, – сказал Альфонсо.  
– Понял, не дурак, – пробормотал страж.  
Растянув горловину мешочка в стороны, он пошевелил пальцем монеты, уважительно изогнул губы.  
Альфонсо глядел ему в лицо и улыбался – чем дольше глядел, тем веселее становилась улыбка.  
– Из-за тебя чуть не погиб Лоренцо Медичи, – сообщил он.  
Бровастый хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от монет.  
– Ты шутник, да?  
– Не совсем.  
Черные глаза выпучились в небо. Язычник захрипел, выронил мешочек и схватился за руку, держащую нож, который до половины ушел ему в горло.  
Дергаясь, страж повалился на землю. Альфонсо зажал ему рот и для верности ударил еще несколько раз – пока тело не замерло и не затих плеск грязи в той стороне, куда вытянулись ноги.  
Альфонсо подождал немного, вытащил нож, потер друг об друга пальцы левой руки, ощущая, как с них стекают капли. Его ноздри ходили ходуном, грудь жадно расширялась, впитывая знакомый запах. Но разум оставался холодным, цепким и уже обратился к дальнейшим действиям.  
Альфонсо вытер руки и лезвие об одежду убитого, спрятал нож в чехол. Затем обыскал пока еще теплое тело, вытащил первый мешочек, несколько отдельных монет и какие-то тряпки; ощупью нашел на земле второй. Поднялся на ноги, почти не видя в темноте, но зная, что оставил язычника на земле с вывернутыми карманами, растрепанной рубашкой, как будто под ней что-то искали. Плотнее запахнул плащ, накинул на лицо капюшон и зашагал прочь.  
Лоренцо Медичи будет спокойно спать до утра. А утром ему даже не скажут, что верзилу, который охранял двери борделя, зарезали ночные бродяги.  
Вспомнит ли Лоренцо когда-нибудь о том, что было этой ночью?  
Может, будет вспоминать как пьяный бред… Или забудет, словно сон.  
Забудет, словно сон.


End file.
